A proposed electric vehicle controls a motor linked with wheels to stop the vehicle in response to detection of a slip-down of the vehicle on an ascending slope (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 7-322404). This prior art vehicle specifies a slip-down state of the vehicle when the rotating direction of the motor is reverse to a gearshift position in a forward direction, and regulates the output torque of the motor to stop the vehicle with a slight step-on of an accelerator pedal.
This prior art vehicle, however, can not adequately respond to the occurrence of a slip on an ascending slope with the road surface of a low μ value. In the case of the occurrence of a slip, the general control restricts the output torque of the motor to reduce the slip. It is thus extremely difficult to prevent a slip-down of the vehicle on the ascending slope by regulating the output torque of the motor.